Picasso vs Dali
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Co-écriture avec Dairy's Scribenpenne. J'ignorais ce que signifiait la scatophilie jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à avaler quotidiennement la merde de tes mots.
1. Massacre en Corée, Picasso 1951

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers et tout un tas d'autres trucs ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Auteurs (avec un s, comme "Si si on est deux, je n'ai pas fait de fautes") : Mary et Dairy's Scribenpenne ou le couple terrible de ce site._

_Ce chapitre est écrit par moi, Mary, en fait au départ j'ai écris ce chapitre puis je discutais tranquillement avec ma femme quand j'ai commencé à lui envoyé quelques passages choisis de cette lettre et elle a tellement aimé qu'elle a voulu se greffer à la chose, il s'agira donc d'un fanfiction à quatre mains, un gros délire quoi._

_Note je-sais-que-vous-avez-cru-que-vous-alliez-échapper-à-mes-trips : Aujourd'hui j'ai dessiné une jolie carte de l'Asie Orientale avec du rose pâle et du vert tendre, c'était trop choupinou. Je suis dégoutée d'avoir dû la rendre à la fin de l'épreuve. Puis je me suis endormie en jouant à Assassin's Screed et je me suis dit que mon rythme de sommeil était clairement décalé alors j'ai fumé une clope en écoutant « You don't know my mind » de Hugh Laurie, le blues et la cigarette vont désespérément bien ensembles et j'adore la voix de Hugh Laurie autant quand il parle je ne l'aime pas, autant quand il chante je bave. Enfin faut dire que j'écoute en boucle « Do it on my own de Remady » et Craig David depuis hier faut bien que je me rattrape en me gavant de blues. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Picasso **

_Massacre en Corée, _Picasso. 1951

Cher Harry Potter,

Tu vois j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un artiste. C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais pu te supporté, t'as la putain de gueule d'un Picasso. T'as même pas besoin d'être artiste, ta tête suffit à te rendre artistique.

C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais être ton ami, je m'étais dit que si je traînais avec un Picasso, le peindre me rendrais aussi génial que ce cher fou.

C'est complètement tordu comme raisonnement mais tu vois j'avais onze ans et on m'a peut être bercé un peu trop près d'un mur, donc je le trouvais parfaitement logique.

Bref, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire au départ mais bon quitte à dire des conneries autant toutes les sortir d'un coup.

Autre chose, quand t'embrasse ta copine tu ressembles à un doberman en rut qui se jetterait sur un chihuahua, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, en fait si, un peu, mais franchement quel exemple pour la jeunesse. Ayez au moins la décence de faire ça dans un recoin sombre ou mieux : ne le faîte pas.

Voilà, je prône ta virginité jusqu'à au moins, eh bien, ta mort parce que franchement j'ai vu des films gores moins dégueulasse que toi embrassant ta femelle et je refuse d'imaginer que vous puissiez aller plus loin.

Là j'aurais même plus besoin des deux doigts dans la gorge de rigueur pour vomir, ça partira tout seul. Si je ressemble à un squelette par ta faute, je te fais un procès.

Non sérieusement, il y a des jours quand je te croise je pense que rien qu'habillé c'est déjà une atteinte à la pudeur. Mec, mec, mec, je sais que les moldus pensent que porter leur jean au niveau des cuisses c'est cool, mais ils se trompent et toi aussi en les copiant.

Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne veut voir tes fesses. Ta copine ne compte bien sûr pas comme une personne, on va ne pas commencer à donner une conscience aux belettes, sinon on finira par dire que Granger en a une aussi.

Tout le monde sait que cette fille est un rat de laboratoire transformé en femme (et encore j'ai des doutes sur sa féminité) par erreur.

Et puis merde Potter, t'es un petit joueur quoi. Moi je viens te balancer cette magnifique phrase : « Ta mère n'a pas été tué par Voldemort, c'est quand elle a vu que ta gueule allait sûrement rester comme ça qu'elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir ça. », attends, je l'avais cherché celle-là et là tu fais quoi, tu baisses la tête et tu traces.

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Que tu m'insultes en retour, ok. Que tu me frappes, ok. Mais pas ça ! Où est ta putain de fierté de Griffondor ? Bientôt tu te laisseras insulter par Crivey, si ça continue.

Enfin je dis ça pour toi. T'essayes peut être de passer pour le mec mature et tout, mais en vrai tu passes pour le con de service.

Après si ça t'amuses que tout le monde te prenne pour une tapette c'est ton problème mais t'es sensé être mon pire ennemi et là c'est ma réputation qui en prends un coup. C'est comme si je décidais de me battre avec Dobby, ridicule quoi.

Bref, passons le fait que tes cheveux soient une insulte à la masculinité et tes lunettes plus démodée que Dumbledore.

T'as aucune classe, pauvre type. Change, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. J'en ai marre qu'on te chambre à ma place parce que tu fais peur à personne.

C'est mon rôle de défier le grand héro et aux autres de m'admirer en se disant que je suis vachement courageux pour un Serpentard.

Dix-sept ans et on ne t'a encore jamais appris à te coiffer, je sais que ta mère est morte mais merde, t'aurais pu demander à ta copine, c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'elle peut t'apprendre vu que dans culture elle n'a retenu que cul.

Là une fois encore, je dis passons, ce n'est pas grave si tu sors avec une atrophiée du cerveau au pire t'as la thune pour lui en racheter un.

Quoi que tu risques de développer un complexe d'inférioté après parce qu'elle aura les cheveux et un cerveau décent.

D'ailleurs je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a volé mon pot de gel, mais tu ne sais définitivement pas l'utiliser, c'est encore pire maintenant.

Sois tu fais de réel effort, soit t'arrêtes maintenant parce que ça devient vraiment trop simple de trouver des choses sur toi dont se moquer.

Un peu comme les compliments que te fais ta copine style "Oh chéri, quand je regarde tes yeux j'ai l'impression de regarder dans un lac", fait attention qu'elle s'y noie pas, vu sa connerie elle pourrait oublier de respirer parce qu'elle s'imagine nager dans tes yeux.

Et puis au final, va te faire foutre. Pas au sens propre, hein, je rappelle que je suis contre ton dépucelage.

Donc je disais, va te faire foutre, oublie-moi, oublie-nous. Tu n'existes plus Potter. T'es qu'une merde et je veux plus me prendre la tête avec nos disputes de gamins.

Sérieux que quelqu'un m'achève. Ou je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi, qu'on fasse un truc quoi.

Tu sais quoi, je ne retirerais rien de tout ce que je viens d'écrire, tu vas lire tout ce tas de conneries et démêler comme tu peux le vrai du faux parce que moi je ne te le dirais pas.

Je te hais, je te déteste, je t'aime bien ou j'ai envie que tu crèves ? À toi de le deviner.

Je te hais, ça c'est clair, j'adore t'insulter, ça c'est viscéral, mais au fond, pourquoi ? T'as juste une tête à claque ou c'est plus profond ? Telle est la question.

Bref, maintenant c'est quoi la marche à suivre, je continue à t'insulter et tu continues à faire ta tapette ou on se bat comme avant ou on s'ignore définitivement (cette troisième option n'étant bien sûr là que pour décorer) ?

Sur ce, mon cher Potty, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, enfin si justement, donc je vais arrêter là le massacre.

Draco Malfoy.

_**A suivre …**_

_Voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura accroché. La suite par Dairy's Scribenpenne, on ne sait quand. _

_À bientôt,_

_Mary._


	2. Jeune vierge chasteté Dali 1954

_*Allo Mary ? Ici la terre.* _

_Bon avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais répondre à une certaine "Lectrice outrée" parce que je suis moi-même outrée, franchement qu'on me critique à la limite ça me passe au dessus, je discute calmement avec la personne et souvent ça s'arrange plutôt bien mais là on a touché à Dairy's, ma Femme, une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus et franchement ça peux pas passer. _

_Tout d'abord ni moi, ni Dairy's n'avons jamais dit écrire mieux que les autres, je suis toujours surprise quand les gens suivent mes délires et pareil pour elle. Et la vulgarité dont tu parles comme si elle était omniprésente dans ce que nous avons toutes deux écrits, j'ai envie de lire que tu n'as lu que cette fic de moi et les notes de Dairy's pour Baba O'Riley (honte à toi d'ailleurs de juger un auteur seulement sur ses notes et non sur ce qu'il écrit, tu perds de la crédibilité là). Je te mets au défi de trouver une seule chose vulgaire dans mon dernier OS "L'histoire d'une mélodie inachevée" et certains écrits de Dairy's en sont aussi exemptes. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer cela mais pas de dire qu'on ne sait faire que ça parce que c'est entièrement faux. Que notre personalité te déplaise, c'est ton problème à ce que je sache tu n'as pas à nous supporter dans la vraie vie, non ? _

_Tu prends le problème à l'envers, oui ce texte n'est pas beau, mais ce n'est pas le but qu'il le soit. Un texte n'a pas forcément comme fonction d'être beau il peut avoir comme fonction d'être drôle ou tout simplement de se défouler ou de susciter des réactions de la part des lecteurs. Et ici, il ne s'agit que d'une fic qui nous sert à toutes deux de défouloir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit on se tape un grand trip à deux, libre à chacun de le partager ou non, en aucun cas cette fic n'est à notre avis plus qu'un grand délire. Franchement c'est de la merde, mais on s'amuse et si quelques lecteurs peuvent partager cet amusement tant mieux si d'autre n'aime pas tant pis, tout les goûts sont dans la nature et c'est ça qui est intéressant. On dénature l'oeuvre originale ? Et alors, les UA le font aussi et les Mpregs se posent là dans le genre. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression et c'est dans la constitution. J'ai imaginé un Draco vulgaire, et alors ? _

_Tu ne connais pas Dairy's, tu ne sais pas qui elle est et tu ne le sauras certainement jamais. Je la connais et je peux te dire deux choses : elle est la première à se remettre en question combien de fois m'a t'elle dit : "J'écris de la merde sérieusement" et franchement tu lui reproches des choses que tu viens justement de faire. On appelle ça un transfert. Ce n'est parce qu'elle dit ses opinions sur les autres fanfictions sans langue de bois qu'elle dénigre les fics des autres. Tu es même bien pire qu'elle, tu juges plus que ce qu'elle écrit, tu la juges elle à partir de quelques notes d'auteurs. Pour connaître les gens il faut discuter avec eux, ta maman ne te l'a pas appris ? Sérieusement si tu n'avais pas insulté Dairy's comme tu l'as fait j'aurais accepté tes critiques sans problème mais là on est au delà de simples critiques et je ne peux pas le laisser passer. Pas alors que tu as dit ça sur une de mes fics, si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire une review sur une de ses fics auraient eu certainement plus d'impact enfin soit cela peut passer, tu as eu la décence de le faire sur notre co-écriture. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on vienne insulter mes amis sur mon compte. Je trouve que c'est un manque de respect considérable envers elle et envers moi. _

_Concernant Artoung, je n'ai personnellement jamais eu de problème avec elle, j'ai reviewé certaines de ses fics et c'est une auteur envers qui j'ai beaucoup de respect sur le plan de l'écriture. Dairy's n'a elle non plus aucun rapport avec le départ d'Artoung. Alors avant d'accuser à tort et à travers renseigne toi. _

_Ensuite le but de Dairy's n'a jamais été de décourager les jeunes auteurs loin de là, comme je ne les mange pas au petit déjeuner. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous avons notre avis que nous partageons dans nos notes parfois mais il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'assassinats, terme d'alleurs un peu fort. On a nous aussi été des jeunes auteurs et on sait à quel point c'est dur. Critiquer n'est pas synonyme de calomnier, une critique sert à aider l'auteur c'est tant pis pour lui s'il ne le voit pas comme ça et se bloque là dessus, pas de la personne qui a rédigé la critique. _

_Ni moi, ni Dairy's n'avont dit que les fics facebook ou veela étaient toutes nulles, j'ai lu des fics facebook ou veela qui étaient bien fichues, drôles et plaisantes. C'est juste qu'on regrette le peu d'originalité dont font preuve les auteurs à force de recycler les premières fanfictions de ce type. Si une fanfiction sur quelle que sujet que ce soit est appréciable je ne cracherais pas dessus par principe, je pense que Dairy's comme moi avons largement passé l'âge de ce genre de chose. Oh et c'est simple de critiquer le manque d'émotion chez un auteur quand on a lu qu'un chapitre d'une de ses fics dont le but n'est pas de faire passer des émotions mais de rigoler un bon coup et de ne lire que ses notes en début de chapitre. Tu fais d'un cas particulier une généralité, combien de gens m'ont dit avoir été touché aux larmes par mon OS "Etoile", combien on été touché par "Une coccinelle dans tes cheveux" de Dairy's ? Quand on critique on potasse son sujet, on ne lit pas qu'un truc en jugeant -pour ma part- 46 fics et OS et -pour celle de Dairy's- 30, à partir de cet unique chapitre. C'est tellement réducteur comme façon d'aborder les choses. _

_Je suppose que ce qui me vaut à moi cet honneur est ma review à Gody, j'ai envie de dire "mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?", oui j'y suis allée fort ce jours là et je m'en suis par la suite excusée auprès d'elle et nous avons pu avoir des discussions constructives par MP, ce qui se passe entre les auteurs ne concernent qu'eux. Je trouve stupide que les lecteurs prennent partis sans avoir toutes les données. Je regrette aujourd'hui en parti mon geste, je n'aurais pas du l'attaquer personnellement et j'en ai conscience, c'est pour cela que je me suis excusée et je suis fière de l'avoir fait. Je sais qui je suis et je sais que la méchanceté gratuite ne fait pas partie de moi. Chose dont je doute franchement venant de toi. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte que nous attaquer sur ce qu'on est, est caduque dans ce cas précis, même avec le recul. J'étais -pour ma part- bourrée et défoncée quand je lui ai écrit cette review et c'est la seule négative que jai mis sur ce site. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été si virulente ce que je n'aurais jamais fait autrement et la raison de mes excuses, je sais reconnaître quand j'ai eu tort. Je sais que maintenant je fais peur à certains mais il y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je n'ai jamais prôné le lynchage en règle à ce que je sache et j'ai mis des reviews positives à beaucoup de gens. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de juger quelqu'un sur un seul acte, ça n'apprends rien sur cette personne. _

_Sache-le, je réponds rarement aux reviews anonymes qui ne servent qu'à critiquer, tout simplement parce que je trouve ça d'une lacheté incroyable, nous au moins quand on critique quelqu'un on se connecte et on en assume les conséquences. Si tu veux voir la réponse de Dairy's elle l'a posté dans sa review sur le premier chapitre, que tu ne te mettes pas à penser qu'elle n'est pas assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Elle est certainement bien plus forte que toi. Un conseil, quand on attaque les autres, autant n'avoir que des arguments bétons. Je ne nie pas que certaines choses sont vraies mais tes propos perdent de leur force quand ils sont mis en relation avec des calomnies. Sans rancune comme on dit. _

_Mary_

_Il faut dire que tu me tendais une perche, baby. Je pense qu'on est un couple suffisamment déjanté, sur le site et en-dehors, pour être synchro dans nos déliriums. Cela a été une franche marrade de pouvoir répondre à la lettre autour de la thématique de Picasso. La peinture, j'adore ça – pour avoir été en école d'art. Et mon choix – pour continuer dans la thématique – c'est porté sur Dali un autre visionnaire. D'où le titre Picasso Vs Dali. Avec Seb', on essaie de s'amuser, de crier un bon coup et de confronter nos idées les unes aux autres. Mmh, m'enfin, l'essentiel c'est que les lecteurs prennent leur pied. Pour ma part, cette réponse est venue comme une éjaculation précoce. _

**Dairy's. **

**Picasso vs Dali**

_Jeune Vierge autosodomisée par les cornes de sa propre chasteté,_ Dali. 1951

J'ignorais ce que signifiait la scatophilie jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à avaler quotidiennement la merde de tes mots. Tu vois, Malefoy, tu suintes la puérilité malvenue. Tu te crois, beau, fort, meilleur, au-dessus de tout, sauf que tu es à la ramasse. Tu ne captes rien à la vie. Tu penses que ton esprit effleure les nuages alors que tu restes cloué à la pitoyable réalité de ton existence. Tu es encore plus stupide que ce qu'annonce ta blondeur naturelle. Saurais-tu aligner des pensées cohérentes sans utiliser des jurons et insultes ? Tu joues à quoi là, au juste ? Remplir le vide entre tes deux oreilles ? Et puis, sérieux, change de discours : cela fait des années que tu me sors le même. J'en suis vacciné.

Ce que tu prends pour de la soumission intellectuelle n'est rien d'autre que de la pitié à ton égard. Je compatis : ce n'est pas facile d'être toi. Je préfère de loin être Potty que Malefoy. Toi, tu chies dans ton froc quand tu dois t'adresser à la personne que tu insultes. C'est si facile d'envoyer une lettre, mec. Assume. Il t'est déjà arrivé – une fois dans ta vie – d'aller voir la personne en question et de lui dire tes quatre vérités sans être entouré. Seul à seul. D'homme à homme. De salaud à salaud.

Tu crois quoi, Malefoy ? Qu'être collé à mes basques te rend plus fort ? Que d'être mon présumé ennemi te donne de l'envergure ? Ecoute, connard, acheter un tableau ne fait pas de toi un connaisseur. Voir un Picasso ne fait aucunement de toi un peintre – et de surcroît un bon peintre. Tu ne sais rien de Picasso, dude. Tu dois juste connaître ce que ton père voulait bien te raconter : que c'était un moldu qui essayait de faire comme les sorciers sans y parvenir. Tu as retenu de lui juste les formes cubiques et non pas le message derrière. Ce mec, il détenait le feu sacré.

Comment oses-tu salir son nom de ton immonde bouche de sang-pur coincé par des années d'esclavagisme psychologique ? Picasso ce n'était pas que la révolution des formes et de la pensée. Picasso c'est également un parcours. Tu sais comment il en est arrivé là ? Non, toi tu ne sais rien. Tu es un pauvre gars dans l'obscurité. Je vais éclairer ta lanterne : Picasso c'était un peintre comme les autres, à la base. Il te traçait des paysages sirupeux. Mais quel est l'intérêt que de reproduire des scènes si peintes qu'elles en deviennent délavées ? Il n'était pas fou, Malefoy. Il était juste visionnaire. Alors, vois, pauvr'con. Ouvre les yeux un bon coup et regarde autour de toi.

Est-ce que cela t'apporte réellement quelque chose d'insulter des gens qui – au fond – te méprisent plus que tu ne les hais ? Tu sais, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu viennes cracher sur ma tombe. Tu le fais pour toi et ton amour propre et non pas pour moi. A présent, ton égo est blessé parce que je préfère me préoccuper de choses plus importantes – ma scolarité, ma petite-amie, mon équipe de Quidditch – que toi. Ta vie doit être bien minable pour que tu en viennes à regarder la façon dont j'embrasse Ginny. C'est si intéressant que ça ? Tu es frustré au point de vivre par procuration ? Allez, Malefoy, à force de vivre dans mon ombre, peut-être qu'une godiche voudra bien te défroquer à l'ombre d'une tapisserie moyenâgeuse.

Insulter Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, ma mère, moi et d'autres, ne te rendront pas plus fort. Tu te décrédibilises. Parole… Parole… Vaine parole. A quand l'action ? Tout derrière le dos, c'est un peu ton mot d'ordre. Alors va te faire enculer sec, mec. La fierté gryffondorienne dont tu parles, je l'emploie chaque jour en passant à côté de toi sans t'adresser la parole. Je serai tombé bien bas si je répondais à tes purs délires de maniaco-dépressif. Tu me fais penser à ma tante moldue : toujours à faire sa maquerelle parce qu'elle se fait chier comme un rat mort dans sa maison bien propre. Tu sais, Malefoy, tu es peut-être propre sur toi, mais à l'intérieur, tu pues la chiasse d'une vache mal dans sa peau. En plus de ça, tu fais de la constipation intellectuelle. Je te plains. Etre toi, ça doit être la merde tous les jours.

Mais, parfois, tu as des éclairs de lucidité – même moi, je dois l'admettre. Mon pote Dali disait d'ailleurs : « _La critique est un chose sublime. Elle est digne seulement des génies_. »

**Post-scriptum** : Héros prend toujours un S, ducon.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Ah, cette fille me surprendra toujours. Baby, j'ai adoré ta réponse à ma lettre, t'as le niveau, il y a pas à dire. J'ai ri du début à la fin et ça fait un bien fou. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime. _

_A bientôt,_

_Mary._


	3. Guernica Picasso 1937

_C'est l'été, les oiseaux chantent, tiens, Dairy's Scribenpenne en maillot de bain. _

_La dernière lettre était excellente, je me suis sincèrement demandée comment j'allais faire pour passer après ça. Le répéter pas à Dairy's, elle va prendre la grosse tête (humour, hein). Bref, j'ai pris mon clavier, balayé ma fainéantise d'un revers de main et j'ai écris ça. J'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews, je vais essayer de finir avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne promets rien. _

**Mary J. Anna.**

**Picasso vs Dali**

_Guernica,_ Picasso. 1937

Tu veux moins d'insultes et plus de concret ? Soit, cela doit être dans mes cordes.

Te cacher derrière ma puérilité supposée pour expliquer ta lâcheté ne fais pas de toi quelqu'un de fort. Comment t'expliquer que cette guerre qui nous oppose n'est pas que la nôtre ?

C'est de notre ressort de montrer aux autres la voie. C'est à nous de leur prouver que la lutte entre Serpentard et Griffondor n'est pas morte et qu'il y a encore besoin de gens prêt à se dresser contre elle.

Si nous cessons de nous battre ceux qui ont commencé à aller au-delà de leur préjugés cesseront de le faire. À quoi bon se dresser contre une chose qui n'existe plus ?

Nous sommes les garants de cette mixité nouvelle et en refusant de jouer le jeu, tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Une petite pique de temps en temps en réponse à les miennes, ne fera pas de toi un enfant mais au contraire un être assumant ses responsabilités.

Tu dis que tu préfères être toi que moi, sache-le Potter, je n'aimerais pas être toi. J'aime ce que je suis, ce que je représente, j'ai fait mes propres choix, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Je préfère être un salaud assumé, qu'un saint qui finira forcément par craquer car nous sommes humains au final et être tout le temps gentil ne l'est pas.

Je suis tel que je suis et je n'essaye pas de changer pour être aimé des autres, ce qui n'est hélas pas ton cas. Et quand j'ai dit hélas, c'est pour toi, parce que la supercherie finira forcément par être découverte et je doute que tes amis te suivent à ce moment là.

Comment peux-tu dire avoir des amis sincères avec toi quand tu ne l'es pas totalement avec eux ?

Tu dis que je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter les gens en face, soit, je te prends au mot Potter. Affrontons-nous, seuls à seuls, d'homme à homme comme tu le dis.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je connais tes faiblesses et tes forces, si quelqu'un peut te battre il ne peut s'agir que de moi. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas fort, loin de là, je dis simplement que la force n'est rien face à la stratégie et la connaissance de l'autre.

Et je te connais Potter, bien plus que tes amis qui ne voient que tes bons côtés, je sais que tu as un côté manipulateur, n'en ai pas honte, c'est tout à ton honneur. Savoir utiliser tout ses atouts n'est pas de la lâcheté mais un signe d'intelligence.

Tu dis beaucoup de choses, vois-tu, mais tu restes à la surface, tu n'essayes pas de voir plus loin. Que sais-tu de mes connaissances en art ?

Lire des livres sur le sujet ne fais pas de toi un spécialiste. Le fait que je sois un fils de Sang-Pur ne veut pas dire que je m'interdis d'étudier les moldus.

J'aime profondément Picasso pour ce qu'il a fait et son parcours comme tu le dis si bien. Je ne suis pas toi Potter, je ne juge pas sur le peu que je sais de quelqu'un ou quand je le fais je l'assume.

Picasso a révolutionné l'art comme Merlin a révolutionné la magie. Quand j'ai dis qu'il était fou ce n'étais qu'un terme affectueux reprenant ce que beaucoup on dit de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé fou, loin de là.

Il suffit de regarder Guernica, il y a une telle force, une telle horreur et en même temps une telle humanité qui s'en dégage. Ce tableau cri, il cri avec une passion que je doute que tu sois capable de ressentir.

Il me touche à me faire trembler, il est l'allégorie de la folie de l'Humanité. Ces corps démembrés qui se tordent de douleur soulignés par le dépouillement des traits sont tout simplement parlant.

Picasso était quelqu'un de grand qui et c'est sûrement l'un des seuls de son espèces qui a fait bien plus qu'égaler les sorciers.

Tu sembles croire que je n'ai de respect pour personne mais je sais reconnaître la valeur des autres et les estimer. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas félicité Granger pour ses connaissances ? Bien que je ne l'aime pas, je suis forcé de reconnaître que cette fille en sait bien plus que la plupart des gens et cela doit être reconnu.

Je n'irai certainement pas cracher sur ta tombe, je n'en vois aucunement l'intérêt, c'est ici et maintenant que tout se passe.

J'aimerais te dire que je vis à travers toi, pour te donner au moins une fois raison, mais ce serait faux. Si tu n'embrassais pas ta copine la moitié du temps à seulement quelques mètres de moi peut être que je n'y prêterais pas attention.

Dis-moi Potter, tu le fais exprès ou c'est inconscient ? Mais dès que j'apparais, tu te mets à lui bouffer les lèvres. Alors qui vit à travers l'autre à ton avis ?

Je ne cherche pas à vous voir, tu m'imposes cette vision.

Pour ce qu'il s'agit de me défroquer comme tu le dis, je pense que tu as quelques wagons de retard, cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'une très jolie fille, loin d'être une godiche l'a fait.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes discrets et souhaitons garder notre intimité que nous avons moins de légitimité que vous qui vous affichez constamment. Ta copine n'est pas un trophée, comme tu ne devrais pas en être un pour elle.

C'est pourquoi, je me sens aujourd'hui en droit de me considérer bien plus pur que tu ne le seras jamais. Je sais pourquoi j'agis, je ne me laisse pas guider par les autres.

Te rends tu comptes que tes phrases ne sont qu'une version revue et corrigée pour faire plus jeunes de celle de Dumbledore ? Pense par toi-même et cesse de croire que ceux qui t'entourent sont plus raisonnables que toi.

Je sais très bien que Granger t'as conseillé de cesser de répondre à mes insultes. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Eh bien, tu te laisses dicter ta conduite comme un gentil toutou.

Tu crois peut être que je ne remarque pas que tes poings se serrent et que ton sourire se crispe ? Tu te trompes. Je sais parfaitement que mes mots te touchent bien plus que tu ne voudras jamais l'admettre.

Tu ne sais rien faire sans l'influence des autres, tu n'es jamais seul, et comme dirait Picasso : _« Rien ne peut être fait sans la solitude. »_

**Post-Scriptum : **C'est sûr que tu ne te tromperas jamais sur l'écriture d'un tel mot. Désolé de ne pas me prendre pour un d'entre eux, contrairement à toi.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Voilà, pour la seconde lettre de Draco. La suite par ma Dairy's, ouais je dis MA Dairy's, elle me donne bien des ordres commençant par "Femme". _

_A bientôt,_

_Mary._


End file.
